


If We Fight

by Pink_Strawberries



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Eric and Felix are best friends, M/M, Maybe I'll add more later, evil government, idk what else to tag, not all of them have superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Strawberries/pseuds/Pink_Strawberries
Summary: Oddities: people who have special powers that normal humans don't, really just a nice way of saying "freaks."The Korean Government has created these training schools where Oddities can learn to control their powers in a safe and helpful environment. But in reality, these schools are not what they seem. They brainwash the Oddities and train them to become the Government's perfect soldiers. No one is allowed to leave, and no one is allowed to remember the lives they once lived outside of the facilities.Sangyeon's parents, both Oddities, never trusted those facilities, and when he was given the chance to see with his own eyes how dangerous they really are, he dedicated his life to saving all Oddities and creating a refuge for them to truly be safe. He has spent years building up his Resistance and recruiting anyone willing to help, powers or no powers. Now, after 7 years, he's ready to take the fight to the heart of the problem.The training schools.





	If We Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My eyes, they watched you go and all I know is that I never wanna feel the same again. Do you think we could find our way back home?” - Mako, “Way Back Home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My name is Abby, and I am actually really excited to write this story. First of all, I should tell you that I am not the best at updating, but I'm going to try really hard with this story. I am currently finishing up an outline for the story, so it may be some time before I post another chapter because I wanna get finished with that first, but I wanted to go ahead and get the first chapter written. Also, if you love The Boyz and Stray Kids, like I do, then you should check out my sister's story called "What We Learned Here" that I'll give you a link to in the endnotes. So it might seem a little complicated, but basically, these two stories are happening at the same time, and they are about the same thing, but mine follows The Boyz, and hers follows Stray Kids. They are going to interlap a lot, but you don't have to read that one to understand what's going on in this one, so if you aren't a Stray Kids stan, don't sweat it. And lastly, if anyone's curious, the title of this story comes from this quote that I found on the internet: https://twitter.com/AdiosBarbie/status/502108002087075841  
> I think that's it, so I hope you enjoy!

**~2 Years Ago~**

This wasn't how his day was supposed to go.

It had started off as any normal day. He woke up, he ate breakfast with the other kids, and he went to the park to play with Felix.

On a normal day, he would probably be back at the orphanage by now. However, today apparently wasn’t a normal day. Today they were careless. He was careless. He should’ve known what that faint _beep_ that they heard on the way to the park meant. He should’ve been paying more attention. But no. He just had to be careless.

Some self-proclaimed Protector he was.

The _beep_ came from a Scanner. Of course it did. When he and Felix walked by it, it scanned them, and it went off when it detected that Felix was an Oddity, and now the government was here, surrounding them, demanding to know which one of them set off the Scanner.

The government didn’t know which one of them set it off.

He was scared. No, he was terrified. When he found out Felix had a power, he had dedicated his life to protecting him, to keeping the government from discovering him and taking him to one of those shady training schools.

He didn’t trust those training schools. There was just something off about them. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he’s lived in an orphanage his whole life and has never met a trustworthy adult other than Auntie Lee and the other women at the orphanage, he didn’t know. All he did know was that he didn’t want his best friend anywhere near a training school.

But here they were, surrounded by the very people he didn’t trust, the very people he has tried to protect Felix from, who were threatening to take Felix to the very place he didn’t want Felix to be taken to. But he couldn’t let that happen. He vowed that he would never let that happen. That he would protect Felix until the very end.

Suddenly, Felix took a step forward, and he started panicking. He wanted to scream at Felix to stop, to not give in to them, but wouldn’t that give Felix away?

So, not knowing what else to do, he pushed Felix behind him and said, “It’s me!”

The minute those words were out of his mouth, the men began surrounding him even more, blocking him from Felix, and grabbing him roughly by the arms, tying his wrists together.

His ears were ringing. His mind was blank. He couldn’t bring himself to move or do anything to stop them, and he had no idea what he would do when they find out he didn’t actually have any powers. Will they kill him? Will they hunt Felix down and take him away still?

He could hear Felix screaming his name, telling the men to stop, or maybe he was telling him to stop, he didn’t know. Everything was a blur to him right now. He just hoped Felix wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Suddenly he heard a man yell something that made his heart stop.

“He was lying! It’s the other one!”

Everything moved in slow motion. Felix running towards him, the men trying to stop him and grab him, shooting him with something, taking him away when he started looking like he was about to pass out. He tried to stop them from hurting Felix, but he was grabbed again and pushed to his knees, and suddenly all he could see was the gun pointed right at his face.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt the tears running down his face. He didn’t know if he was crying because they had taken his best friend away from him or because he was scared that they were going to kill him. Maybe both.

He had failed. All those years he spent trying to protect Felix, to keep him out of harm’s way, for nothing. He was gone. His best friend, his brother, his soulmate, was gone. And he may never be able to see him again. He closed his eyes, waiting for the gun to go off, for his life to end.

But it never happened.

Instead, he felt two hands grab his shoulders, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the eyes of someone he didn’t know, who he’d never seen before in his life. He noticed the guy was moving his mouth, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He couldn’t hear anything. He opened his own mouth, trying to say that he couldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t speak. Nothing came out of his mouth.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down, and then when he opened them, everything was back to normal. The guy in front him asked him in an almost soothing voice, “Are you okay?”

He started to nod, to tell him that yes, he was okay, but suddenly he remembered Felix. So he shook his head, opened his mouth, and said, voice shaky, “Felix.”

The guy furrowed his eyebrows, so he tried again.

“What about Felix?” He could feel himself start to panic again. “They took Felix.” His hands were shaking, and his heart was beating so loudly in his chest he wondered if the guy could hear it. He could feel more tears forming in his eyes. “You have to save him. They took him.”

Understanding dawned in the guy’s eyes, and he told him, “It’s okay. He’ll be alright, okay?”

But that wasn’t good enough. He started shaking his head again. “You have to save him. You have to.”

He saw the words in the guy’s eyes before he heard them. _It’s too late. I’m sorry._

_He’s gone._

He felt the tears start to fall again, and the guy moved his hands to wipe them away, whispering words of reassurance to him. The tears wouldn’t stop though, and he, once again, found himself shaking his head rapidly.

“No.” His voice was weak. “They took him. You have to save him.”

The guy kept telling him words of reassurance, but all he could hear were the same words that kept repeating in his head, over and over again.

_I should’ve been protecting him. I should’ve been protecting him._

He felt himself collapse into the guy’s arms, feeling his whole world crashing down alongside him, as he kept repeating those same words to himself, tears falling down his face.

_I should’ve been protecting him. I should’ve been protecting him. I should’ve been protecting him._

_I failed him._

*****

When Eric woke up, he was laying in a bed that he didn’t recognize. It was very comfortable, though. He found himself not really wanting to get up. Or move.

Finally, he decided to get up when he got restless. He started looking around the room, noticing how empty yet homely it looked. It reminded him of a hotel.

After studying the room more, he decided to see what was on the other side of the door. When he walked out, he found himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be an apartment. Walking further through the apartment, he found the kitchen. He started looking around the kitchen, trying to find some clue as to where he was, when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

“Oh hey, you’re up.”

Eric recognized that voice. That voice was the voice of the guy. The one who saved him from the government people. The one who comforted him while he broke down and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Eric trusted that voice. So he turned around.

There was another guy with him that Eric didn’t recognize though. That one smiled and said, “Hey, I’m Sangyeon, and this is Juyeon.”

Eric smiled back. “Eric.”

Sangyeon gestured toward the living room area with a couch and a couple of chairs. “Come sit. Let’s talk.” Eric nodded enthusiastically. They did have a lot to talk about, after all, so he moved to take a seat on the couch, while Sangyeon and Juyeon both took a chair.

“So,” Sangyeon started, “what do you know about the government’s training schools?”

“Nothing,” Eric said honestly, “but I don’t trust them,” Eric shrugged. “I don’t know. Something just seems off about them.”

Juyeon chuckled. “You’re on to something there.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Eric asked, worried about Felix. “What’s wrong with them?”

“A lot,” Sangyeon answered. “They’re a cover up that the government is using to turn Oddities into their own personal soldiers.” Oh God. They were gonna turn Felix into their personal soldier? That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all, considering what his power was.

Eric was angry. Angry that the government would do something so awful (though he did expect it), angry that they were lying about it, angry that nobody was doing anything about it. Angry that he couldn’t protect Felix from it.

“I don’t understand,” he started, trying to keep calm. “Why isn’t anybody doing anything?”

“What makes you think nobody is doing anything?” Juyeon spoke up. “We saved you, didn’t we? We tried to save your friend.” Eric looked at him and Sangyeon in shock. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

“I’m confused,” he said honestly.

Sangyeon chuckled. “Welcome to the Resistance,” he said. “Juyeon and I, along with many other people, have started a secret organization to save as many Oddities from the government as we can and to offer them a safe place to stay and to learn to control their powers. You’re the first human that we’ve ever had to save, and we’re really sorry that we weren’t able to save your friend, but we aren’t always as successful as we’d like to be. Which is why we are trying to start planning an escape for all the Oddities in the facilities. Sounds risky, I know, and it’ll probably take a few years, but we need to start somewhere. So, my question for you,” Sangyeon said, looking Eric in the eye, “is are you in? Or should we take you back to your home?”

Wow. Okay, that was a lot to take in. What Eric understood from it, though, is that he might have a chance to get Felix back. It wasn’t too late yet. He thought about how he’d vowed to always protect his best friend from the dangers of the world, and how he failed yesterday, but he’s been given a chance to fix that. And he can do better this time.

But he also thought about his home. His orphanage. Auntie Lee and the kids. He couldn’t just leave them, could he? He’s lived there his whole life, and he would miss them. He would miss them a lot.

He grabbed the necklace around his neck, the one that Felix had as well, the one that Auntie Lee had given them as a Christmas present six years ago, the one that Eric himself had said could be a reminder of the other person when they missed each other. He knew what he had to do.

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter! Like I said before, I want to finish my outline before writing the next chapter (I think it's pretty close to being done though), and I also have life to deal with, so I can't promise an update soon, but once I finish the outline, I think I'll be able to update more often, especially when Christmas break comes. So anyways, I hope you liked it, and if you did, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment or both! Bye everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you like this story and also stan Stray Kids, then you should check out my sister's story here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491752/chapters/38623688  
> You do not have to read it to understand this one, but her story will include some scenes involving some of my tbz characters that my story only mentions, and if you want another perspective on what's going on in this universe (and maybe even some spoilers), or if you just want to learn more about the skz characters, you should really check it out! Also, if you have any questions or confusions with this story, involving any characters, the timeline, how the facilities work, or anything along those lines, you can ask me in the comments, and I'll try to answer as best I can without giving anything away.


End file.
